The Great Adventures of Ashilda Series 1 Part 1 Episodes 1 to 3
by matthewseed740
Summary: Following on from where the adventure of love left off Ashilda is now trapped living down on planet earth, and she feels all alone, while being filled with great anger there. She is determined to get her revenge upon the great Doctor, who saved her life when she was finally ready to die. She has a lot of time to reflect over what she did to Rose, and that continues to make her dark


**SERIES 1 PART 1: EPISODES 1 TO 3**

 **Following on from the adventure of love, Ashilda is now filled with complete rage and anger from how the Doctor has just saved her life, when she was more than ready to face certain 's now more than ready to seek out her revenge on the time lord for how he did something to greatly upset her by striking out at him in any way shape or form that she sees fit, and the way that she plans to do that is to strike out at his friends.**

 **Ashilda joins forces with some pretty dark forces within this part of her life and she goes against some pretty good hearted people as she takes to doing so.**

 _ **DARKNESS HAS NOW TAKEN TO HORRIBLY CORRUPTING HER! ALL MUST BEWARE!**_

 **Captain Jack Harkness**

 **Just like Ashilda he is immortal. He's an old friend/companion to the Doctor. The Captain's a former time agent as well as being the former leader of Torchwood. He very first met the Doctor in the year 1940 in nowhere other than in London itself. There he helped both him and Rose to battle the empty child there.**

 **After once being exterminated by a Dalek he was both revived and brought back to life to be an immortal by Rose Tyler, after she had absorbed the time vortex.**

 **Just like Ashilda he has lived for a very very long time, and just like her he has met the Doctor on a variety of different occasions. Unlike Ashilda is however he himself is a loyal companion to the Doctor.**

 **Captain Jack has now been assigned with watching over Ashilda on planet earth after she was exiled there by the Doctor. While watching over her on earth Jack becomes Ashilda's number one enemy who's always trying to stop her from causing mayhem.**

 **The Great Adventures of Ashilda**

 **series 1 episode 1**

 **Transformation**

 **Chapter 1: A case of deadly fish fingers**

 **She was all alone in the world, she knew that for a fine fact. A world full of people and she didn't know a single person in it. All the people who she had once loved are now unfortunately for her both sadly dead and gone. Ashilda has no one at all for her to be a companion of. She is right now sat in a restaurant that's in London, she's eating away at a meal all to herself, and she is completely alone. Ashilda if she was to be perfectly honest with herself would far rather be on her own than to be with someone, because after all she has got no room for people in her life anymore. The only woman who she ever loved turned out not to love her sadly in return, and she has never ever thought about trying to fall in love with a man. Suddenly none of than a man approaches her by the table that she's sitting at inside the restaurant.**

" **Hi there is that seat taking?"**

 **He's referring to the seat that's directly opposite to where Ashilda is sitting inside of the restaurant. Ashilda takes a cold look up at the man and she is shocked to discover just who this man is.**

" **Yes that seat is taking Captain Jack Harkness!"**

 **Ashilda is aware that the good Captain is quite surprised to discover that she knows just who he is. Jack shakes his head back at Ashilda.**

" **No I don't think that the seat is taking madame,"**

 **Ashilda is left surprised by what Jack has just said to her.**

" **Excuse me?"**

 **Jack shrugs his shoulders back at Ashilda before taking to have a seat down on the chair that's directly opposite to the chair that she herself is sitting down on inside of the restaurant.**

" **I'm saying I don't think that this seat is taking madame, because you see I have seen that you've been sitting down in this restaurant for at least half an hour, all by yourself, with noone sitting down on this chair that I myself am now sitting down on, which is a scandal that no man has come over to join a beautiful looking woman like yourself until I have just done now,"**

 **Ashilda rolls her eyes in frustration at the good Captain.**

" **I'm not in the mood for a man right now believe me that I'm really not!"**

 **Jack smiles kindly back at the other immortal who he's now sitting directly opposite and facing inside the restaurant that they're in.**

" **Hopefully in time you'll change your mind, but however I have come over here to see you today, because I have a mystery that I really believe that you'll help me to solve Miss Viking girl,"**

 **Jack then takes to lashing out a photograph of Ashilda dressed in her viking clothes while being in her old village such a very long time ago now, and he takes to slamming the photo down on the table in the restaurant just before where Ashilda is sitting in it. It's now clear now that Jack knows all about Ashilda, and he was just pretending to be acting surprised before when she said his name to him. Ashilda takes a look back in surprise at the Captain.**

" **So you know about me then, how?"**

 **Jack winks back happily at Ashilda.**

" **The Doctor asked me to keep a little eye out on you while you're living on Earth! He appointed me for the task of watching over you, because you see with me being another fellow immortal and all the Doctor wanted to have someone watching over you who you wouldn't be able to shake off your tale quite so easily,"**

 **Ashilda is left shocked by what Jack has just informed her about. Ever since he saved her life that day when she had been both kicked out of her TARDIS and was falling out of the time vortex greatly injured she has really hated the Doctor, and she really wants to take revenge upon him for him not letting her die when she both really needed and wanted to die.**

" **What's the mystery that you need help solving out Captain?"**

 **Jack shrugs his shoulders back at Ashilda now.**

" **A simple case of transformation, because you see a lot of things on planet earth are busy transforming themselves into other things, for example there have been a lot of cases on the news at the moment where a person has eaten some fish fingers for example, and then have been transformed themselves into a half fish half man type creature known as a Hath. Shop keepers have frantically been running around therefore trying to remove all products of fish fingers from their shops encase another person was to buy another packet of fish finger, but unfortunately it isn't just fish fingers that are the problem here. There's something much more complex than just a simple case of fish fingers at work here, because you see fish fingers are or rather have been completely harmless until now. People have been eating fish fingers for years and have never even transformed into a single have until now, the Doctor used to have fish fingers with custard after all for God sake, so whatever's at work here it isn't down to the fish fingers themselves, either someone or something must be putting something into the fish fingers in order to try and raise up an army of Hath to overthrow the human race!"**

 **Ashilda can't help but find what Jack has just told her really rather amusing, and so she takes to laughing out with great amusement to what he has just taken to bring her up to date on.**

" **I'm sorry Captain but this is hilarious! The very thought of hundreds of people on planet earth transforming into a fish like creature after having some fish fingers to eat is really funny!"**

 **Jack pulls a look of utter shock back at Ashilda now.**

" **What the hell is wrong with you? The Doctor promised me that you were very likely going to help me solve out this impossible mystery as to why the human race are transforming themselves into Hath after eating some fish fingers!"**

 **Ashilda shrugs her shoulders both simply and coldly back at Jack.**

" **Rule one Captain, a rule that I think that you should really rather know about now and that is that the Doctor lies! I'm not responsible for the human race transforming themselves into Hath, but you can be damn well sure of one thing and that is that I'm really not going to help you solve out this mystery, because instead of helping you to solve this mystery I'm going to try and stop you from solving it out at any cost whatsoever!"**

 **With losing both Rose Tyler and Clara Oswald in her life, and because of how the Doctor has just greatly caused both pain and anger to her by saving her life Ashilda has now transformed into nothing more than a monster from hell herself.**

 **Chapter 2: The little teddy bear**

 **Ashilda quickly takes to withdrawing a gun from her jacket pocket, and she takes to immediately using it to stun the Captain with. Jack then falls face forward while sitting on his chair to his death. His face goes falling right full on into the table when he dies. Ashilda then quickly takes to racing her way out of the cafe'. She knows that she's got to find the Hath and whoever's transforming human beings into them and assist them as best as she can in destroying the whole wide world.**

 **Ashilda makes her way breaking into a house on the street's that's on the same street as the cafe' that she's just come out of. She finds the house filled with a family when she gets there. Living in this house that Ashilda has only just broken into is a mother, father and their three children, and the immortal powerful girl wastes no time at all in killing them all. Ashilda has just successfully managed to destroy a whole family. She uses her gun to shoot them all to death. After killing the family and disposing of their dead bodies by setting them alight in the outside garden of the house Ashilda makes her way into one of the children's bedrooms in the house, and that's when she finds no more than a little cute teddy bear resting down on the bed in the room. Ashilda knows that there's nothing harmful about a toy teddy bear at all, and so why is she starting to back away in fear from this certain teddy bear. Ashilda doesn't know whether it's just her mind playing horrible tricks on her or whether this teddy bear really is growing bigger within it's size. It takes Ashilda several minutes to realise much to her horror that the fluffy cuddly teddy bear really is growing in its size, but size isn't the only thing that's changing about this toy, because Ashilda watches in both great interest and shock as this little toy teddy bear actually transforms into a great big real life bear. There's now a great big gigantic bear inside this room that Ashilda is in herself. Ashilda wastes no time at all in aiming her handgun over in the direction of the great big aggressive looking crisaly bear.**

" **DON'T TAKE A SINGLE STEP TOWARDS ME FOUL CREATURE!"**

 **The bear takes a look down at the small woman who's standing before him with hunger in his eyes. This animal just greatly longs to swallow this little human female up in one little gulp of its mouth.**

" **ROAR!"**

 **Ashilda quickly takes to firing a shot at the big bear with her gun before taking to running out of the room in fear away from it. She unfortunately has no time at all to bolt the door shut from the outside in order to try and prevent the nasty animal from catching up with her, but however she does indeed manage to at least close the door of the room firmly shut behind her, unfortunately this has no effect in keeping the bear from chasing after her however, because the foul creature rips the door of the room right off its hinges with one good sweep of one of his front claws. The hungry great big bear takes to hungrily chasing Ashilda all through the house. Ashilda tries to escape herself by hurrying herself rather hastily down the stairs of the house, but the bear goes swarming right after her. At the bottom of the stairs Ashilda is grabbed firmly by her arms by the person she knows that she really should have expected to be the one to thank for everything that's going on here today, except from the bear chasing her that is. Ashilda smiles coldly at the woman who has just grabbed her.**

" **Hello Lady Rani,"**

 **The Rani smiles back sharply at Ashilda.**

" **Lady Me at last we see each other again,"**

 **The Rani takes a look up at the great big bear that's just about to make a hungry dive on both her and Ashilda, before she fetches what appears to be a sonic looking magical wand from the dark black cape that she's wearing, and she uses that wand to transfer the great big animal bear right back into a fluffy little teddy bear. The Rani then picks the little teddy bear up from where it's fallen down to the floor and she passes it over to Ashilda.**

" **By taking a look at the coldness in your eyes which I have already taken to working out has affected your heart I would like to bestow this peace offering upon you,"**

 **Ashilda holds the little teddy bear roughly in her arms and she smiles back coldly at the Rani.**

" **Why thank you my lady,"**

 **The Rani now knows that she's just taken to gaining a new allie in her former enemy Ashilda, and she now knows that she's going to gain help from her in bringing down the whole of the human race.**

 **Chapter 3: The many different transformations**

 **Ashilda now takes to having a little seat down with her new found allie the Rani on the sofa in the sitting room of the house that she's just taken control of.**

" **My regret is not leaving Rose Tyler to be killed by you in that other world, and I'm pleased to see that the bloody Doctor's daughter didn't kill you when she unluckily shot you!"**

 **The Rani smiles back coldly at Ashilda.**

" **I'm not going to begin to ask you how on earth you ended up like this, as a woman who's nearly as cold as me, but I would like to ask you if you'll now take to joining me in destroying the human race?"**

 **Ashilda nods her head back excitedly at the Rani.**

" **Oh yes I would do that gladly for the human race must fall by our hands!"**

 **The Rani takes to kissing Ashilda gently on one of her cheeks.**

" **Don't worry you don't need Rose bloody Tyler in your life, because you have me now, and together you and I are going to have some real fun!"**

 **Ashilda knows that Rose broke her heart by not loving her in the same way that she herself loved her, but however Lady Me knows that she can get her revenge upon Rose by joining forces with her enemy in order to bring down the race that she so greatly loves, the human race. Ashilda just can't wait until the next time that she sees Rose, because she's planning to kill her stone cold dead when their paths next cross again.**

" **Rani if you don't mind me asking how is it that you were able to transform human beings into Hath just by them eating fish fingers,"**

 **The Rani smiles coldly back at Ashilda.**

" **I cursed each and every single fish finger on this planet just as I cursed every single child's toy on this planet. I poured several drops of a really strong type of alien Arsenic onto every single fish finger and toy on this planet in order to make both the fish fingers and the toys really deadly to man. That man you met Captain Jack Harkness didn't give you the full story in his explanation to you about the transformations that are now taking to effecting planet earth because of Captain only told you that when people eat fish fingers they transform into Haths, but I've done a lot more than just try and turn a couple of humans into Haths, because I've also taken to curse children's toys, so that their toys become real things just like that bear that you've only just encountered. Every single child's toy on this planet will now becoming to life whether it's a teddy bear, a little toy tank engine, a toy soldier, a barbie toy or an action man figure and all of these toys have been programmed to kill once they've transformed thanks to the work of me. Footballs have also been transformed into bombs and so have alarm clocks."**

 **Ashilda is left amazed by what the Rani has just told her.**

" **Goodbye humans hello to the brand new home planet of the Hath, planet earth,"**

 **Ashilda knows that thanks to the work of the Rani there's nothing at all that either Captain Jack Harkness or anyone else who wishes to save it can do to save planet earth.**

 **Chapter 4: Chaos on planet earth**

 **Ashilda turns on the TV in the house that she's now happy to call her own, because after all she did kill for this house, so why shouldn't it belong to both she herself and to her allie the Rani. Lady Me can see that the whole wide world has fallen into really great panic because of all the different kinds of transformations that are occurring on it.**

" **THE HUMAN RACE IS FALLING! I REPEAT THE HUMAN RACE IS FALLING! SOME ARE CALLING THIS BOTH OUR LONGEST AND LAST DAY ON THIS EARTH!"**

 **That's what a news reporter has just said on the news. Ashilda smiles in coldness. She leaves the house that's hers and she steps forward into the world of utter complete horror that's just outside of her own front door. There are people running everywhere all over the street around her, they're all screaming their heads off in utter fear. There are Haths moving both up and down the street killing every last human being that's in their path. Ashilda crosses her way out of her front garden and then she comes face to face with none other than Captain Jack Harkness. Jack shakes his head in utter disgust at Ashilda and he comes storming up to her angrily on the street that they're on together.**

" **TAKE A LOOK AROUND YOU MADAME! IS THIS REALLY WHAT YOU WANT FOR THE HUMAN RACE TO JOLLY WELL FALL LIKE THIS!"**

 **Ashilda shrugs her shoulders back coldly at Jack.**

" **I have no reason to care for the human race!"**

 **Jack grabs Ashilda roughly by the neck suddenly, and he tries to choke the very life out of her.**

" **MILLIONS OF PEOPLE ARE ABOUT TO LOSE THEIR LIVES BECAUSE OF YOU BLOODY BITCH!"**

 **Ashilda roughly pulls herself away from Captain Jack's tight grip on her neck.**

" **I'm sorry Captain but the Doctor shouldn't have saved my life!"**

 **Jack pushes Ashilda hard off her feet.**

" **I WISH THAT HE HADN'T HAVE SAVED YOU, BECAUSE YOU'RE NOW DETERMINED TO BRING ABOUT THE DESTRUCTION OF THE PLANET, AH!"**

 **A Hath has just taken to shooting the good Captain down. Jack now drops down dead onto the ground of the road that he's on just beside where Ashilda is laid out on her back from where he just pushed her down onto the road. The Hath now takes to pointing his gun down in anger at Ashilda, but suddenly the Rani appears by his side.**

" **No wait don't shoot her, she's on our side!"**

 **The Rani offers her hand down to Ashilda, Lady Me takes hold of the time lady's hand, and the Rani firmly helps Ashilda back up onto her feet from the ground.**

" **The Judoon are just about to show-**

 **The Rani's words have been cut out by the sudden appearance of the Judoon just before both her and Ashilda. The leader of the Judoon rounds in anger on the Rani.**

" **Time lady from Gallifrey you are responsible for all the transformations that have gone on here today on planet earth, and so we have no further choice but to capture you by orders of the Shadow Proclamation!"**

 **The Judoon then make a grab for the Rani. Ashilda quickly takes a look down at the unconscious Captain Harkness who's laying down on the road just beside where she's standing. She spies that he's wearing his vortex manipulator on his wrist, and so she quickly takes to snatching it off his wrist and using it to send herself away off this street before she is captured along with the Rani by the Judoon.**

 **Ending: Ashilda the monster**

 **She's now nothing more than a monster herself, Ashilda now knows that about herself for a fact. She's now sitting in the bar at the Maldovarium having a couple of drinks with herself, and she's reflecting back to the fact that she has now joined forces with the woman who she fought against a couple of weeks ago. Ashilda knows that the Rani has proved to be more a woman worth fighting for than what Rose was to her, because after all she loved Rose, and Rose betrayed her by turning her back on their love for one another more or less. Ashilda knows that some really events have just played out on planet earth today, but however she does know that she's done nothing wrong than just destroying a family and killing an immortal man a couple of times, but however she does know that she's started to take her revenge out upon the Doctor, because she's still really annoyed with the Doctor for saving her life when she was ready to die, she had a belief that it was her moment to die back when she was falling down through the time vortex. Ashilda knows that she wants to do more to hurt the Doctor, and she knows that the best way for her to do that is to hurt his friends, and so she is ready to continue to strike against his friends until he himself shows up to stop her from doing just that, and when he does next show up to confront her Ashilda is determined to murder the Doctor, and she really hopes that she succeeds in doing just that. Ashilda knows that she must destroy the Doctor, because someone needs to, after all he is like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun. He's ancient and forever. He burns at the centre of time and he can see the turn of the universe. As far as she personally thinks Ashilda believes that no man should be like that, and so she really needs to try and end the man who's like this.**

 **To be continued**

 **The Great Adventures of Ashilda**

 **Series 1 Episode 2**

 **The Impossible World**

 **Chapter 1: Meeting her writer**

 **Ashilda has lived for many many years. She has travelled living throughout many important key moments in history. She has had both her good years and her bad years. Right now this year seems to be one of her very bad years. Ashilda has had some great interests throughout most of her years of life. Just like a normal average human being she has had her favourite book that she's always read throughout her life, which to her as always been the Chronicles of Narnia, much preferably the lion, witch and the wardrobe, but she kind of enjoys reading all seven Narnia books really, she also as her favourite movie that she's always watched throughout her life which has always been the Star wars films. Ashilda also has both her favourite food which is steak and chips and her favourite drink which off course is champagne.**

 **The adaptations of both her favourite book and movie have changed constantly throughout her life. Ashilda's favourite adaptation of the Chronicle of Narnia books is the version of the lion, the witch and the wardrobe that was written around the year of 1956.**

 **Ashilda uses Captain Jack Harkness' vortex manipulator to travel herself from the Maldovarium to the city of London in the country Great Britain in the year 1950, and there she appears in a little office where she can see a man across the room from her working away on writing an exciting piece of literature called the Chronicles of Narnia the lion, the witch and the wardrobe, and Ashilda knows this man to be none other than the great man himself C.S Lewis. Ashilda knows that she's really got to make herself be known to this man.**

" **Excuse me sir,"**

 **C.S Lewis nearly jumps out of his skin with fright when he hears what appears to be none other than a young woman speaking out to him. He turns round and he takes a look in great shock at Ashilda. Lady Me can see that C.S Lewis actually looks a lot like he does in all of his portraits and photographs.**

" **Hello sir I'm sorry to bother you but I'm just wondering if you would like to go on a little adventure with me?"**

 **C.S Lewis is left greatly surprised by what Ashilda has just said to him.**

" **An adventure you say, and where is this adventure to may I ask?"**

 **Ashilda suddenly withdraws her gun from her jacket pocket and she aims it quickly over at the writer of her favourite book of all time himself.**

" **Shut up and come with me to the year 2016!"**

 **Ashilda launches herself at the man of her books now, she roughly grabs him and she vanishes out of the room that he does his extraordinary writing in along with him.**

 **Seconds later both Ashilda and C.S Lewis appear out of nowhere inside Ashilda's own new house in the city of London in the country Great Britain in the year 2016, and they appear together inside her sitting room in there. Ashilda shakes her in amusement over at her favourite writer of all time.**

" **C.S Lewis in the twenty first century whoever would have believed that this would ever happen?"**

 **The front door of Ashilda's house suddenly bursts open and none other than Captain Jack Harkness comes bursting his way quickly into her home. He's carrying a gun firmly in his hand, and he points it over at her in a rather quick and shift movement.**

" **Ashilda who the hell is that man and you're to come with me right now, Doctor's orders!"**

 **Ashilda rounds back on the Captain now.**

" **Jack what an unpleasant little surprise this is. Captain I'd like to introduce you to my favourite writer of all time over here Mister C.S Lewis!"**

 **Jack takes a look with great shock at the writer of one of the best series' of books of all time now. He then takes to saluting him.**

" **Pleasure to meet you sir, but I'm sorry sir you've been brought to the wrong time zone, and I must now try and return you to the right one."**

 **Suddenly C.S Lewis spies a copy of the book that he's currently writing the lion, the witch and the wardrobe placed down upon a bookcase in the sitting room that he's in. He knows that the very sight of the book that he hasn't quite finished writing let alone even began to think about getting published yet is far more interesting in comparison to what is almost alien words that both this man and woman are currently saying to him. C.S Lewis crosses the room over to the bookcase in the room, and he picks the copy of his book up from there, and the minute that he does that both himself, Ashilda and Jack vanish out of the sitting room in Ashilda's house, and they appear out of nowhere within none other than a snowy enchanted land. The three people land flat on their backs when they appears within this rather strange world that they're now in. Ashilda shakes her head in wonder to both herself and to her two new (one being an unfortunate companion to have) fellow travellers.**

" **Let's now take to welcoming ourselves into the rather frosty and cold realm of Narnia, what do you say Mr C.S Lewis?"**

 **Chapter 2: Old enemies become new allies**

 **Ashilda finds herself travelling across the snowy ice cold realm of Narnia along with both Captain Jack Harkness and the writer C.S Lewis. She takes a look at Jack.**

" **So the Doctor knows about how humans began transforming into Hath then?"**

 **Jack nods his head back at Ashilda.**

" **Yeah he was left really pissed off if you don't mind me saying about your involvement in it, and he now wants you to answer for your crimes,"**

 **Ashilda smiles coldly to what Jack has just told her. She wonders just how on earth the Doctor wishes to make her answer to her crimes.**

" **Look all I did Captain was both to kill you a couple of times, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to finish you off indefinitely and to kill a whole family of people. It was a time lady known as the Rani who found a way of transforming some of the human into the Hath, and bringing their toys to life as other things,"**

 **Jack rounds in great anger on Ashilda. He fetches a pile of snow in his hands up from the ground and he makes it into a snow ball. Jack then launches the snow ball in anger at Ashilda.**

" **You're a bitch for killing people though mam, and I may not be able to die when I get killed, but I still receive rather a bad electric shock when I die,"**

 **Ashilda shakes her head quickly back at the Captain.**

" **I don't regret killing you!"**

 **Jack really doesn't like Ashilda's honesty.**

" **I am going to hand you over to the Doctor mam you can be damn well sure of that!"**

 **Ashilda now takes to picking a little pile of snow up from the ground and she rolls it up into being a snow ball before throwing it hard at the Captain.**

" **I do not fear the Doctor Jack Harkness,"**

 **C.S Lewis quickly turns to face both immortal's. He has just sighted something in the snow that has taken him by quite surprise.**

" **Em excuse me I do say what on earth is that thing?"**

 **Both Ashilda and Jack then take to having a little look at what the writer is pointing out to them both in the snow, and the Captain is left really shocked by what is currently standing before both him and his two companions in this quite unbelievable realm.**

" **An Ice warrior!"**

 **Jack takes an urgent look at C.S Lewis.**

" **RUN!"**

 **C.S Lewis then begins to run away from the Ice warrior in response to what the good Captain has just commanded him to do. Both Jack and Ashilda now take to aiming their guns at the Ice warrior. The Ice warrior takes a look at Ashilda.**

" **Your life must be spared on the order of my mistress!"**

 **Ashilda realises that this Ice warrior must be working for the Rani. She figures out much to her amazement that the Rani must have escaped the prison sentence that the Judoon placed down upon her head after the events of what has just gone on on earth. Ashilda now takes to aiming her gun at Jack, and she takes to shooting him stone dead with it. Ashilda takes a look at the Ice warrior.**

" **Take this man prisoner to your mistress the Rani!"**

 **The Ice warrior is clearly left troubled by what Ashilda has just said to it.**

" **Who's the Rani?"**

 **Ashilda then realises much to her utter surprise that this Ice warrior mustn't be working for the Rani, so who she wonders to herself gave him the order not to kill her.**

" **Who are you working for than soldier?"**

 **Missy (the Master) suddenly appears out of nowhere beside the Ice warrior in the snow.**

" **He's working for good old me my dear old Ashilda!"**

 **Ashilda's left really surprised by the sudden appearance of Missy here before her in what she knows must be Narnia.**

" **Missy…..well this is a truly unexpected surprise!"**

 **Missy shrugs her shoulders simply back at Ashilda.**

" **Well they really are rather the best kind of surprises aren't they dear?"**

 **Ashilda places her two hands up into the air in a way of mercy.**

" **I'm really sorry about the last time that we met,"**

 **Missy shrugs her shoulders back simply at Ashilda.**

" **Well now dear I'm really not interesting in picking up where we left off, although it did rather sting me how you shot me like that I really will promise you for me not to keep on about it."**

 **Missy now takes to pressing her foot down hard onto the unconscious Jack's face.**

" **Hello there girly freak!"**

 **Jack then takes to quickly flashing open his two eyes.**

" **AH!"**

 **He takes a look up at Missy with wonder in his eyes.**

" **Who are you Madame?"**

 **Missy then takes to withdrawing a laser screwdriver from the jacket that she's wearing before she smiles coldly back down at Jack.**

" **Oh please do remember me honey!"**

 **Jack quickly takes to struggling back up onto his feet from where he's just been laying down on the ground and he rounds in anger on Missy.**

" **You can't be can you? No seriously though you can't be the Master, can you be he?"**

 **Missy suddenly grabs Jack and she kisses him on his lips.**

" **Oh but I am honey honestly I'm really your friend the good old prime minister, except from I shall no longer go about referring to myself by the name of Harold Saxon, but hence forth if you don't wish to call me either the Master or Missy Jack you can infact call me sweet Lucy Saxon!"**

 **Jack urgently takes to pointing his gun at Missy.**

" **Back off or I'll shoot you so that you regenerate!"**

 **Ashilda smiles over coldly at Missy.**

" **Oh please do feel free to shoot him by all means, I mean he's just promised to hand me over to the Doctor after all!"**

 **Missy places one of her fingers onto her lip as she turns back to face Ashilda.**

" **Ssh! Quiet honey or I'll be the one to hand you over to the Doctor!"**

 **Jack rapidly takes to aiming his gun at the Ice warrior and he shoots him down dead, and Missy is left really outraged by that indeed.**

" **OY NOW CAPTAIN THAT ICE WARRIOR WAS THE LAST ONE THAT I CAME TO THIS PLANET WITH!"**

 **Jack smiles back with great glee at Missy.**

" **Oh good now you're out of soldiers!"**

 **Jack takes to clapping his two hands loudly together.**

" **Now then straight to the point the Master, Missy, Harold Saxon or Lucy Saxon whatever you prefer to call yourself nowadays are we actually in Narnia, because if we are then I'm going to have a major FREAK out moment of EXCITEMENT!"**

 **Missy nods her head back at Jack.**

" **Yes indeed we actually are Captain and I'll tell you another wonder about today you and your little enemy Ashilda here came to Narnia with none other than C.S Lewis himself!"**

 **Ashilda's troubled.**

" **Missy do you think that I should kill the writer?"**

 **Missy nods her head back in really great excitement at Ashilda.**

" **Oh yes dear because if you kill him then you'll greatly take to messing around with time,"**

 **C.S Lewis himself now comes over and approaches Missy, Ashilda and Captain Jack where they are standing in this frosty realm that he created up as a fragment of his imagination. Missy smiles coldly over at Ashilda.**

" **Do it now dear!"**

 **Ashilda points her gun over at C.S Lewis and the writer is left really shocked by this. Ashilda shrugs her shoulders coldly over at C.S Lewis.**

" **I'm sorry Mister Lewis, believe me I do actually quite like you, but however it's time for you to me thy doom!"**

 **Jack then launches himself onto Ashilda just as she is about to shoot C.S Lewis, and he roughly takes to rugby tackling her hard down to the ground. Jack grabs Ashilda once again firmly by her throat, and just like how he did when he did this last time he begins to try his very best to choke the very life out of her.**

" **I WON'T LET YOU KILL THAT MAN I'D FAR RATHER KILL YOU THAN YOU KILL HIM, BUT SINCE I PROMISED TO RETURN YOU TO THE DOCTOR I SHAN'T BE DOING THAT TO YOU TODAY!"**

 **Ashilda takes to kicking Jack roughly away from her, and she fires her gun at him. Jack then falls face forward onto the snow once again dead. Ashilda now returns back to aiming her gun in coldness back at C.S Lewis, and she takes to letting the gun go off inside her hand and then the writer drops down dead after the immortal girl has just taken to killing him just like this.**

 **Chapter 3: Making plans**

 **Ashilda now takes to using Captain Jack Harkness' vortex manipulator that she's still in procession off to teleport both herself and Missy away from Narnia and straight back to earth. They find planet earth the exact same as when Ashilda left it earlier on today when they get back there. Sometimes the death of one man in a different time zone isn't enough to change the whole of the history of earth. Off course the Narnia books would never have existed now, because C.S Lewis started off by writing the lion, the witch and the wardrobe in his series of books, and now unfortunately he never got the chance to finish writing that book let alone ever given the chance to publish it.**

 **Soon Ashilda finds herself sitting in a pub on planet earth near to a Cheswick in London along with Missy having a drink of champagne with her in their. Missy raises up her glass of champagne and she holds it up to Ashilda.**

" **Here's to you dear killing off one of the most famous writers of all name, nice work darling!"**

 **Ashilda also takes to raising her glass of champagne up into the air now and she knocks it against Missy's glass feeling rather quite proud of what she's done today.**

" **All in a day's work for a monster I suppose,"**

 **Missy smiles coldly to what Ashilda has just told her about.**

" **So remind me again dear how on earth did you end up like this with a heart full of coldness and a mind hell set on anger!"**

 **Ashilda smiles back in sadness at her new friend Missy.**

" **I got my heartbroken by Rose,"**

 **Ashilda finds Missy shaking her head mockingly at her.**

" **That little blonde bitch Rose Tyler!"**

 **Ashilda nods her head in agreement to what Missy has just said to her.**

" **Yeah well anyway I got my heartbroken by her and the Doctor did something that i really didn't want him to do."**

 **Missy troubled.**

" **And what was that honey, what did he do?"**

 **Ashilda buries her face deep into her hands feeling quite sad now.**

" **He saved my life,"**

 **Missy pats Ashilda gently on her back.**

"" **I sympathise there with you honey, because I also know that survival isn't always an easy thing to go through. Sometimes when I go through regeneration I start to think to myself and start to question myself is this the last time that I'm ever going to regenerate."**

 **Ashilda actually likes Missy right now a lot more than what she did when she last saw her, and she supposes now that she only didn't really like her the last time that she encountered her, because she was being carried away by that bloody Rose Tyler girl who she now wishes that she had never met let alone ever fall in love with. Ashilda takes a look back at Missy in great powerful anger now.**

" **I wish to see the Doctor dead will you join me in making that happen?"**

 **Missy shrugs her shoulders back at Ashilda before taking another little sip out of her glass of champagne.**

" **Well now dear the Doctor is a very old friend of mine and so I really wouldn't like either for myself or for you to kill him, but however we can cause him pain by causing pain towards his friends,"**

 **Ashilda nods her head in agreement to what Missy has just told her about.**

" **That's what I myself have kind of planned on doing striking out harmfully at his friends. I have already taken to encountering Captain Jack Harkness a couple of times, but however with him being immortal it's kind of hard to bring him down. Where do you suggest that I go next to strike out at the Doctor's friends?"**

 **Missy knows that Ashilda knows that she herself knows a lot more about the Doctor, his strengths, weaknesses, friends and enemies in comparison to what Ashilda herself actually does.**

" **Well now dear we're actually in Cheswick and I'm aware that there's a lovely ginger brat here in Cheswick who goes by the name of Donna Noble, and now you see dear she's a former companion of the Doctor's, but like all his other companions he lost her. He lost good old ginger Donna by wiping her mind of every last stinking memory of him when she became both part time lord and part human. She went through a meta crisis and the Doctor knew that being part Doctor part Donna was a little bit too much for Donna to handle and it was killing her-**

" **Weak girl!"**

" **Well yes indeed she rather was dear being weak for not being able to handle being both part time lord and part human. After wiping Donna's memory of him he sent her back to Cheswick along with no memory of him. If Donna ever remembers the Doctor then her mind will burn and she will die, and so now then honey we must try and make Donna Noble remember the Doctor at any cost whatsoever!"**

 **Ashilda nods her head back in agreement to what missy has just told her about.**

" **Destroy Donna Noble just like we did with C.S Lewis we must!"**

 **Ashilda is now determined to go out there and kill Donna Noble.**

" **I'll burn out her mind and then stamp on her hard down like if she was just a simple twig!"**

 **Missy smiles coldly back at Ashilda. She loves the extremely dark woman who she's turned out to be.**

" **The Doctor has had a lot more friends then just Rose Tyler, Captain Jack Harkness and Donna Noble however. Once you've killed Donna you must then kidnap her Granddad Wilfred Mott and bring him to me. I know a way of destroying all of the Doctor's friends all at the same time, but however in order to do that we must first capture them all and gather them all together. The Doctor's greatest weakness is his friends. After you've dealt with both Donna and Wilfred Noble I'll then keep you up to date on what I want you to do next for me."**

 **Ashilda nods her head in understanding back at Missy. She now really determined to go about capturing all of the Doctor's friends.**

 **Chapter 4: Bringing down Donna Noble**

 **Ashilda appears out of nowhere inside a house in Cheswick in London. She appears inside nowhere other than Donna Noble's bedroom in the house. Ashilda is carrying her gun firmly in her hand and she finds herself face to face with Donna inside her bedroom. Donna appears to be greatly shocked by the sudden appearance of Ashilda inside of her room.**

" **Uh, who the hell are you? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM, YOU DIRTY LITTLE BITCH!"**

 **Ashilda wastes no time at all in using her gun to shoot Donna stone dead with.**

" **AH!"**

 **Donna's scream takes to alerting her Grandfather Wilfred Mott to her bedroom. Wilf hurries into his Granddaughter's bedroom and he is left greatly shocked by the sight of her dead body in there. Ashilda rounds coldly onto Wilfred.**

" **I was going to destroy your Granddaughter by burning out her mind with reminding her about the great Doctor who she knew long ago and of his little blue box, but however I really don't like wasting my time by taking quite a while to kill someone when I can just do it with a mere flick of the trigger of my gun."**

 **Wilfred rounds in outrage on Ashilda for killing his Granddaughter Donna.**

" **You killed her! You just shot her stone dead like she was a piece of garbage!"**

 **Ashilda shrugs her shoulders coldly back at Wilf.**

" **Well really I'm sorry to have to tell you this but your Granddaughter did rather look like a piece of dirty garbage to me old man!"**

 **Wilf makes to object to what this strange girl who has just killed the treasure of his life has just said to him when Ashilda takes to using her gun to stun him out cold. Ashilda then allows Wilfred to fall down unconscious into her arms. The door of Donna's bedroom once again bursts open and both the deceased Donna's mum and Wilfred's daughter Sylvia Noble makes her way quickly into the room.**

" **Dad, Donna, what's going on in here,"**

 **Sylvia enters her way into the room only to find both her dad knocked out unconscious and her daughter dead as well as soon finding a bullet in her gut herself. Once she's killed Sylvia Ashilda nicks off to where Missy is waiting for her along with Wilfred. Ashilda has just managed to bring down both Wilf and his family.**

 **Ending: Go to 1938**

 **Ashilda appears out of nowhere just before her allie Missy on a green coloured field in the middle of London by central park along with her new found prisoner Wilfred. Wilfred Mott has now regained full consciousness and he now rounds in anger on Ashilda.**

" **Murderer!"**

 **Ashilda takes a look back at Wilfred coldly.**

" **In time you won't miss that bitch Donna of yours and you'll be thanking me for sending her off to Kingdom come, because I mean we both know don't we that her life hasn't been the same ever since the Doctor wiped her memory of all the best parts to have happened in it!"**

 **Wilfred is left both shocked and surprised to learn that this woman has intelligents of his beloved daughter's adventures with the Doctor like this. Missy smiles coldly over at Ashilda.**

" **You did well now pass him over to me!"**

 **Ashilda pushes the old man roughly over to her new found allie, and then Missy knocks Wilf out before taking a look back at Ashilda.**

" **Good, now go to 1938 and deal with both Amelia Pond and Rory Williams there!"**

 **Ashilda nods her head in understanding to what Missy has just said to her.**

" **It will be done my lady,"**

 **Ashilda then uses Jack's vortex manipulator that she's still enjoying using to send herself to 1938 to hunt down the Pond's there.**

 **To be continued!**

 **The Great Adventures of Ashilda**

 **Series 1 Episode 3**

 **The Roman and the Frog**

 **Chapter 1: Why she's doing this**

 **Ashilda (Lady Me) appears out of nowhere in the year 1938. She just appears out of nowhere on a public street there. She has no idea at all just whereabouts she's going to be able to track down the people who she came here to find, and they are both Amelia Pond and Rory Williams. Ashilda hopes that it doesn't take far too long for her to track down the Doctor's former companions the Ponds here in New York where she's just appeared, because after all she wants to get to work on capturing even some more of the Doctor's both great and terrifying companions. Ashilda knows that the Doctor himself would say if he knew what she was doing busying herself by capturing all his former companions for Missy. He would actually say something like.**

" **Now look here Ashilda, take a look at these people, these human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on this planet and blinking step into the sun, there is more to see than can ever be seen, more to do than can ever be done. There's no such thing as an ordinary human being, all of my friends are important to me, and if you try to hurt them, then you go through me in order to do so!"**

 **Ashilda wonders if she is actually going a little bit too far in trying to seek out her revenge on the great Doctor for him saving her life by hunting down his friends like this, but then she thinks to herself that she has lost so many people in her life due to the cause of death. She even had children herself once but they all died, and so if she was to take the Doctor's friends away from him than maybe, just maybe, he might actually begin to understand why she wants to die and why it's just so important that she does die at last with no interference at all coming from him. Ashilda knows that if both herself and Missy was to kill all of the Doctor's friends then he too just like her would have nothing worth living for anymore, so he would welcome death.**

 **Ashilda is starting to think that she may have been just a little bit too over unfair by the way that she's described Rose to both Missy and the Rani. She thinks that maybe perhaps Rose didn't really mean to break her heart in the way that she did, but all the same Ashilda knows that Rose could have at least tried to love her just a little bit instead of completely deciding to go ahead and completely break her heart in the way that she did. However Ashilda both knows and understands that she was extremely wrong to force Rose to have sex with her against her will. Ashilda really doesn't like to think of the horrible word that she actually did to Rose, but however she knows that she actually did to that thing to her, and now unfortunately Rose has got to live with the fact that she once got raped for the rest of her life.**

 **Ashilda unfortunately for herself doesn't even know what the people who she's searching for look like. All that she knows about them is what their names are and they are both Amy Pond and Rory Williams.**

 **Chapter 2: The Roman and the Frog**

 **Finally at long last Ashilda manages to track down both Amy Pond and Rory Williams. She passes them on a street. She doesn't know who they are when they pass by her, but however somehow from wherever she is Missy must have planted an image of both Amy and Rory into her mind's eye. Ashilda knows recognises Amy's ginger hair from the image that Missy has just managed to place into her mind for her and she also picks up on Rory's brown coloured hair. Ashilda immediately takes to launching herself both quickly and coldly onto Amy. She's grabs her, and she uses Captain Jack's vortex manipulator to teleport off the street with her.**

 **Ashilda appears out of nowhere in an underground tunnel with the former companion of the Doctor's who she's just taken to kidnap (Amy Pond), and she is still in the year 1938 with her. Amy rounds in great anger onto Ashilda once she comes to terms with the fact that she's only just been both abducted and taken to this dark underground dirty rotten tunnel by her.**

" **Who the hell are you and you better take me straight back to my husband or so help me I'm going to break your bloody backside!"**

 **Ashilda rounds in great anger onto Amy.**

" **Amy Pond, former companion to the Doctor!"**

 **Ashilda is left feeling really quite amaused by the look of surprise that's now taken to spreading out upon Amy's face.**

" **Yeah that's right I know all about you Miss Pond, and if you want to know how I know all about you then shut up and stay with me for the time being!"**

 **Amy shakes her head quickly back at Ashilda.**

" **Sorry bad intentioned lady but I really have no intention at all of shutting up right now, because I want to make myself be heard by you!"**

 **Ashilda hates Amy. She hates the very look of her and most importantly she hates her attitude. What Ashilda is feeling really frustrated about Miss Pond is that she knows that she can quite easily be faced up to by her. Ashilda suddenly raises one of her fingers up at Amy and it is off course none other than her middle figure, but then something scary happens a dart shots out from just behind Ashilda's fingernail on her finger and it goes shooting straight over at Amy. The sharp dart hits Amy right on her neck and it turns her into a little green frog when it hits her. Throughout her many years of life Ashilda has picked up just how to use a rather cruel magic trick or two. Ashilda smiles and laughs coldly to herself, because she knows that she has Miss Pond at her mercy now.**

 **Ashilda now takes to withdrawing her mobile phone out from one of the pockets in the jacket that she's wearing and she focuses her mind on receiving Rory's mobile phone number in her mind's eye from Missy, and when an image of the numbers of Rory's phone number appear in her mind Ashilda decides to give good old Mister Pond a little ring on her phone.**

" **Rory, it's me the woman who has just taken to kidnap your ginger wife and I've already started to play around with her and have some fun to my little self with her by using my really dark magic to transform her into a little frog, but really she is your wife and so she shouldn't really remain my frog forever more which is why I think that I should send you the frog called Amy to be with forever more!"**

 **Ashilda continues to smile coldly to herself when she hears Rory kicking out in great anger at her over the phone. She finds it really rather amusing when Rory takes to warning her over the found that he himself is actually none other than both a former companion to the Doctor, and is also the last centurion. Ashilda hangs up her phone in the middle of Rory promising her that he's going to kill her the very next time that he sees her, because she knows that she herself is more than a match for the last of his kind Rory Williams any day. Ashilda finds it rather laughable that a roman soldier is now in love with a little fat green frog.**

 **Chapter 3: The love between a roman and a frog**

 **Ashilda appears out of nowhere back on the street where she kidnapped Amy Pond just before off, and she appears before none other than Mister Rory Williams, who has now taken to dressing himself up as a roman soldier there. Rory is carrying a sword in his hands and he points his weapon in great anger at Ashilda when she appears out of nowhere before him on the street. Rory takes a look in great horror at the frog who he knows to be his wife that Ashilda is now holding in her hands. Ashilda ignores the fact that Rory is pointing a sharp looking sword at her, and she simply takes to throwing his frog wife over to him. Rory manages to catch Amy the frog gently in his arms when Ashilda hauls it over at him. Ashilda shakes her head mockingly over at Rory now.**

" **Well, well Mister Pond now I've been around for a very very long time indeed, and I've never either seen or heard of anything that's as stupid as a roman solider who's massively out of time being married to a ugly looking frog before. Well actually saying that and coming to think of it I was quite fond of the children's fairy tale story the Princess and the frog once, and that's kind of where I stole the idea of turning your wife into a simple looking frog from, but still at least that was the man who turned into the frog in that story and not the woman."**

 **The reason to why Ashilda has just decided simply to play around with Amy by turning her into a rather dumb looking frog and not to kill her is because she just wants to give both her and Rory a little scare about what happens to them if they come into contact with her, before she takes them off to meet mad Missy. Ashilda watches as Rory lashes out at her angrily with his sword, and he cuts into her arm a little bit with his deadly weapon, and Ashilda is left in severe pain from when he does this to her. Ashilda's eyes are now watering with great pain from where she's just been attacked by the rather desperate looking to save his wife roman soldier. Ashilda watches as Rory the roman holds his little animal wife up to his mouth while holding her in his hands, and he proceeds to give her a kiss on her little green coloured lips, and the minute that he does that he successfully manages to break the dark curse that Ashilda has placed over her. Amy Pond has now returned to her human form. Amy winks excitedly over at Rory.**

" **Just like old times hey!"**

 **Rory is holding Amy lovingly in his arms right now and he's just ever so relieved that she's going to be okay.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Amy rounds in really great anger on Ashilda now.**

" **Who the hell are you?"**

 **Rory continues to point his sword in anger at Ashilda. The wound in Ashilda's arm is becoming more deeper. The longer that she goes on without recieving treatment for it the more irritating it will become for her. Rory raises his eyebrows up in anger at the psychotic woman now.**

" **I can help you by treating your arm, but you've got to both tell us who you are and to swear on something that happens to you that you won't cause any further kind of harm to either me or to my wife!"**

 **Ashilda shrugs her shoulders simply back at both Amy and Rory now.**

" **I'm from the future the same future that you yourselves are from, and just like how the two of you are I'm an old friend of the Doctor's. Unlike you two however I was never one of his companion's. I fell in love with a woman called Rose Tyler-**

 **That name that this woman has just said actually seems to ring a bell of remembrance to Ashilda now.**

" **Rose Tyler I know that girl me and her once went to the same therapy school with one another. I had to go to receive therapy because people didn't believe the stories of the mad Doctor who I met when I was a kid, and Rose needed to go and attend therapy because she met the exact same Doctor when she was nothing more than a child herself, because he once helped her to do her homework. Rose and I weren't like best friends or anything to one another when we were going through our therapy sessions together, but however we did meet each other on a number of different occasions."**

 **Ashilda knows that she shouldn't really be far too surprised that Amy Pond knows of Rose Tyler, because it is quite a smallish world that they're in after all.**

" **Rose broke my heart by not loving me in the same way that I myself loved her, and the Doctor once really let me down by saving my life when I really didn't want him to, so now I'm helping a woman called Missy to capture all of the Doctor's companions, and once they're all, meaning people like the two of you are all captured both myself and Missy will then take to ending your stinking lives, because I want the Doctor to understand that I want to die because I have no one worth living for anymore, and I know that he will feel exactly like that once all his friends are gone from the universe that we're currently all standing in!"**

 **Both Amy and Rory are left horrified to find out that they're to be the next former companion's of the Doctor to be captured by this strange woman Ashilda. Ashilda smiles both quickly and coldly over at Rory.**

" **Can I receive treatment from you for my arm now please Doctor Williams?"**

 **Rory shakes his head back in anger at the woman who he knows wishes to kill both he himself and his wife.**

" **No chance!"**

 **Amy quickly turns to face Rory.**

" **Maybe if we help her with her arm maybe she'll then take to sparing our lives,"**

 **Rory shakes his head back to what his wife has just suggested to him about.**

" **No I don't think so, somehow Amy I don't think that this woman seems like the sort of woman to have any kind of soft side to her,"**

 **Ashilda now takes to disappearing off the street along with both Amy and Rory, and she appears with them both on a middle of a green field facing Missy along with them both there. Missy immediately takes to using her own dark powers to send both Amy and Rory off to be imprisoned in the exact same place where she imprisoned Wilfred Mott up inside. Missy now takes a look in sympathy at Ashilda's arm.**

" **That looks like a really nasty battle wound that you've got there Lady Me, but however all my many congratulations on your latest daily capture today! We're now three companions of the Doctor's down and we have six more of his companions to go! Here's to happy hunting my faithful companion!"**

 **Missy then begins to clean away at Ashilda's deep wound on her arm while using a soft damp clove. She then kisses her gently on one of her lips. Ashilda doesn't somehow feel like she's done any sort of good work today in capturing the Ponds.**

 **The end**


End file.
